Routing devices within a network, often referred to as routers, maintain routing information that describes available routes through the network. Upon receiving an incoming packet, the router examines information within the packet and forwards the packet in accordance with the routing information. In order to maintain an accurate representation of the network, routers exchange routing information in accordance with one or more defined routing protocols, such as the Border Gateway Protocol (BGP).
Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a suite of protocols used to engineer traffic patterns within Internet Protocol (IP) networks. By utilizing MPLS, a source device can request a path through a network to a destination device, i.e., a Label Switched Path (LSP). An LSP defines a distinct path through the network to carry MPLS packets from the source device to a destination device. Each router along a LSP allocates a label and propagates the label to the closest upstream router along the path. Routers along the path cooperatively perform MPLS operations to forward the MPLS packets along the established path. A variety of protocols exist for establishing LSPs, such as the Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) and the Resource Reservation Protocol with Traffic Engineering extensions (RSVP-TE).
Head-end routers of an LSP are commonly known as ingress routers, while routers at the tail end of the LSP are commonly known as egress routers. Ingress and egress routers, as well as intermediate routers along the LSP that support MPLS, are referred to generally as label switching routers (LSRs). Each LSP configured between the ingress and the egress routers may be assigned a different priority (e.g., low or high priority). When a high priority LSP is being setup, if there is reservation contention on a link along the path to the destination, any low priority LSP taking the link could get preempted and eventually rerouted.